Hungarian
English: Hungarian Hungarian Duolingo: Common phrases * Hi: Szia * Good morning: Jó reggelt kívánok * Good afternoon: Jó napot kívánok * Good evening: Jó estét kívánok * Good night: Jó éjszakát kívánok * Thank you: Köszönöm * Bye: Viszlát * How are you?: Hogy vagy * Thank you very much: Nagyon szépen köszönöm * How old is he?: Hány éves? * I would like water, please: Vizet szeretnék kérni Duolingo: Basics Questions * Where is the fire?: Hol van a tűz? * Is it noon here?: Itt dél van? * Where is the man in the afternoon?: Hol van a férfi délután? * Are you often here in the morning: Gyakran vagy itt reggel? Statements * It is morning: Reggel van * This is the lamp, and this is the telphone: Ez a lámpa, és ez a telefon * There is no snow here: Itt nincs hó. Statements, adverbs * He is rarely here: Ritkán van itt * The train is rarely here: Ritkán van itt a vonat * It often rains here: Itt gyakran esik az eső Duolingo: Verbs 1 : Present Single Questions * Are you happy?: Örülsz? * Where are you fighting?: Hol harcolsz? * What are you studying?: Mit tanulsz? * Are you in a hurry?: Sietsz? Statements * The soldier is fighting: A katona harcol * I am fighting: Harcolok * Peter is talking: Péter beszélget * I am talking: Beszélgetek * You are looking: Te keresel * You are talking: Beszélgetsz * The postman is in a hurry: A postás siet * János is sitting: János ül * I do not drive at home: Otthon nem vezetek; nem otthon vezetek Statements, adverbs * The man often drives: A férfi gyakran vezet * Now you drive: Most te vezetsz * Unfortunately, I am not happy: Sajnos nem örülök * Unfortunately, I am in a hurry: Sajnos sietek Statements, prepositions * The English student studies beside the table: Az angol diák az asztal mellett tanul * I am studying inside: Bent tanulok * I am sitting by the table: Az asztal mellett ülök Duolingo: Accusative 1 Questions * Many or few?: Sokat vagy keveset? * Do you see something?: Te látsz valamit? * Do you see a director?: Te látsz egy rendezőt? * Are you waiting for a tall one?: Te egy magasat vársz? * Are you not looking for anything?: Semmit nem keresel? * Are you looking for langos here?: Te itt lángost keresel? Statements * The lawyer is waiting for a boy: Az ügyvéd vár egy fiút * I see ice: Jeget látok * I am waiting for something: Én várok valamit * I see a building, a very tall one: Egy épületet látok, egy nagyon magasat * The tourist is taking few pictures; The tourist takes few pictures; The tourist takes few photographs: Keveset fényképez a turista * I see few: Keveset látok Statements, subject does not do something, "subject nem verb" * I do not see a child: Én nem látok gyereket * I do not see anything: Nem látok semmit * I do not see langos: Én nem látok lángost * The police officer does not see a boy: A rendőr nem egy fiút lát * I do not want to see any ice: Nem akarok jeget látni * Nem látok egy gyereket: I do not see a child Duolingo: Plurals and Accusative 1 Questions * Are you looking for lamps?: Te lámpákat keresel? * Are the new cars black?: Feketék az új autók? * Are you making good ones?: Jókat csinálsz? * Do you know judges?: Te ismersz bírókat? * Where do you see big buildings?: Hol látsz nagy épületeket? * These buildings?: Ezeket az épületeket? Statements * I am not painting judges: Én nem festek bírókat * Zsuzsa is painting new ones: Zsuzsa újakat fest * Éva is looking for little ones: Éva kicsiket keres * I do not like the tables: Nem szeretem az asztalokat * I see very large buildings outside: Én kint nagyon nagy épületeket látok * I would like lamps, telephones and clocks: Lámpákat, telefonokat, és órákat kérek * The young boys are short: A fiatal fiúk alacsonyak For some reason, alacsony: Duolingo says people are "short" and objects are "low" * The tables here are low: Itt az asztalok alacsonyak * The low buildings are black: Az alacsony épületek feketék Statements, with "____ kérek, nem" * I want good ones, not new ones: Jókat kérek, nem újakat * Peter is looking for chairs, not tables: Péter székeket keres, nem asztalokat Plurals and Accusative 2 Questions * Do you often see railway stations?: Te gyakran látsz pályaudvarokat? * Do you see train stations frequently?: Te gyakran látsz pályaudvarokat? * Where are those big rivers?: Hol vannak azok a nagy folyók? Statements * We are not lawyers, but drivers: Nem ügyvédek vagyunk, hanem sofőrök * These are large rivers: Ezek nagy folyók * We are athletes, not lawyers: Mi sportolók vagyunk, nem ügyvédek * These are large rivers: Ezek nagy folyók Statements, accusative nouns * I often hear rivers: Gyakran hallok folyókat * Janos rarely sees beautiful lawyers: János ritkán lát szép ügyvédeket * I never see musicians and composers: Soha nem látok zenészeket és zeneszerzőket * I like to paint rivers and trees; I like painting rivers and trees: Én folyókat és fákat szeretek festeni * I never find good cooks: Soha nem találok jó szakácsokat * I like to paint railway stations, not markets: Pályaudvarokat szeretek festeni, nem piacokat Statements, clauses * Artists, actresses, singers: Művésznők, színésznők, énekesnők Statements, with prepositions * Kati is fighting among the police officers and reporters: Kati a rendőrök és a riporterek között harcol * The English airplane flies above the reporters: Az angol repülőgép a riporterek fölött repül * The politician is standing among the reporters: A politikus a riporterek között áll Statements, "nem ... hanem" * They are not singers, but actresses: Ők nem énekesnők, hanem színésznők Duolingo: Nations Questions * Are you French or Spanish?: Te francia vagy, vagy spanyol? * Are they Italian or Russian?: Ők olaszok vagy oroszok? * A mérnökök arabok vagy törökök?: Are the engineers Arabic or Turkish? * What are the French engineers like?: Milyenek a francia mérnökök? * Are the actors French or Dutch?: A színészek franciák vagy hollandok? Statements * No, I am not an Arab: Nem, nem vagyok arab * This is a new Canadian bank: Ez egy új kanadai bank * The new Chinese market is very large: Az új kínai piac nagyon nagy * This is a new Korean car: Ez egy új koreai autó * This is a Spanish bank: Ez egy spanyol bank Statements, plural subject * The French actresses are beautiful and tall: A francia színésznők szépek és magasak * The German houses are beautiful: A német házak szépek * Those beautiful boys are Chinese: Azok a szép fiúk kínaiak * The German men are tall: A német férfiak magasak Statements, prepositions * The short Korean boss shouts in front of the Mongolian workers: Az alacsony koreai főnök a mongol munkások előtt kiabál * The Polish cities are beside rivers: A lengyel városok folyók mellett vannak Statements, "nem ... hanem" * The cooks are not Italian, but Spanish: A szakácsok nem olaszok, hanem spanyolok * We are not Americans, but Canadians: Mi nem amerikaiak vagyunk, hanem kanadaiak * They are not German, but Austrian: Ők nem németek, hanem osztrákok. Statements, "ott van ... ahol" * The Italian tourists are where the Polish ones are: Az olasz turisták ott vannak, ahol a lengyelek. Duolingo: Verbs 2 Present Plural Questions *'Do you live where the big buses are?': Ott laksz, ahol a nagy buszok állnak? *'Do you live here?': Önök itt laknak? *'Who has lunch under the big trees?': Kik ebédelnek a nagy fák alatt? *'What are you studying?': Ti mit tanultok? *'Where are you playing tennis?': Hol teniszezel? *'Are you drinking here or there?': Itt iszol vagy ott? Statements * We are studying, and you are singing: Mi tanulunk, ti pedig énekeltek * The fat Spanish boy is taking a bath: A kövér spanyol fiú fürdik *'We often bake bread': Gyakran sütünk kenyeret *'I take a bath by the city': A város mellett fürdöm *'I do not live here': Én nem itt lakom *'No, I do not play tennis': Nem, nem teniszezem Statements, prepositions * The young Mexican boy is playing tennis by the wide river: A fiatal mexikói fiú a széles folyó mellett teniszezik * Zsuzsa and Kati are playing tennis behind the new school: Zsuzsa és Kati az új iskola mögött teniszeznek * We live here, by the wide river: Itt lakunk, a széles folyó mellett * I drink underneath the wet umbrella: A nedves esernyő alatt iszom * We are flying above a deep sea: Egy mély tenger fölött repülünk Statements, "nem ... hanem" * You are not drinking in front of the expensive restaurant, but here: Te nem a drága étterem előtt iszol, hanem itt * We are not playing the violin, but playing tennis: Mi nem hegedülünk, hanem teniszezünk Duolingo: Definite conjugation Questions * Who is watching the airplanes?: Ki nézi a repülőgépeket? * Do you not see the buses?: Nem látjátok a buszokat? * Who is watching him?: Ki figyeli? * Do you see the apple?: Te látod az almát? * Who is baking the bread?: Ki csinálja a kenyeret? * Who knows the famous lawyer?: Ki ismeri a híres ügyvédet? * Don't you want it?: Te nem kéred? Te nem akarod? Statements * I am doing it: Én csinálom * I am not reading it: Én nem olvasom * The boy is reading the large book: A fiú a nagy könyvet olvassa * Peter does not see the woman: Péter nem látja a nőt * They are not reading the book, they are looking at it: Nem olvassák a könyvet, hanem nézik * We do not see the apples: Mi nem látjuk az almákat * I do not see the lawyer: Én nem látom az ügyvédet * We do not know the composers: Mi nem ismerjük a zeneszerzőket * The lawyers are watching the judges, and we are watching the lawyers: Az ügyvédek figyelik a bírókat, és mi figyeljük az ügyvédeket * I want the big phone: A nagy telefont kérem Statements, cooking * Today Peter is cooking dinner: Ma Péter főzi a vacsorát * We are cooking the apple: Mi főzzük az almát * You are brewing the beer: Te főzöd a sört Duolingo: Date and Time Use the supressive for days, use the inessive for months Questions * What did you do last Friday?: Mit csináltál múlt pénteken? * Today or tomorrow?: Ma vagy holnap? * Where were you?: Hol voltál? * Are you coming the day after tomorrow?: Holnapután jöttök? * What do you do this weekend?: Mit csinálsz most hétvégén? * What day is it today?: Milyen nap van ma? Statements * It is a beautiful day today: Szép napunk van ma * It is already the weekend: Már hétvége van * It was not there: Nem volt ott; ott nem volt * I was there: Ott voltam * It is already to weekend: Már hétvége van Statements, "Ma ... van" * Today is already March: Ma már Március van * Today is Wednesday: Ma szerda van * Today is the big day: Ma van a nagy nap; A nagy nap ma van Statements, supressive (-en, -on) * I do not work on Wednesday: Szerdán nem dolgozok Statements, inessive (-ban, -ben) * Péter was born in September, not in October: Péter szeptemberben született, nem októberben * Kati was born in March: Kati márciusban született * The cook begins in October: A szakács októberben kezd Duolingo: Numbers 1 Questions * How much rice is this?: Mennyi rizs ez? * Are these 81 apples?: Ez nyolcvanegy alma? * 20 or 21?: Húsz vagy huszonegy? * 27 or 28?: Huszonhét vagy huszonnyolc? * 64 or 77?: Hatvannégy vagy hetvenhét? Statements * 88 cooks cook here: Itt nyolcvannyolc szakács főz Statements, prepositions * 12 airplanes are flying above the city: A város fölött tizenkét repülőgép repül * 55 Egyptian engineers are smoking cigarettes behind the building: Ötvenöt egyiptomi mérnök cigarettázik az épület mögött * 34 English boys are resting under the trees: Harmincnégy angol fiú a fák alatt pihen * 25 men are sitting beside the tables: Huszonöt férfi ül az asztalok mellett * 23 black cars are moving next to the city: A város mellett huszonhárom fekete autó halad Statements, clauses * 39 tables and 32 chairs: Harminckilenc asztal és harminckét szék * 10, 11, 12: Tíz, tizenegy, tizenkettő Statements, "nem ... hanem" * Not the 11 Brazilian boys are good, but the 11 Germans: Nem a tizenegy brazil fiú jó, hanem a tizenegy német * Not 13, but 14: Nem tizenhárom, hanem tizennégy * Not 52 cities, but 57: Nem ötvenkét város, hanem ötvenhét * Not 6, but 12: Nem hat, hanem tizenkettő * Not 35 but 36: Nem harmincöt, hanem harminchat Statements, "ott ... ahol" * The 86 Spanish men are swimming, where the Israeli women are swimming: A nyolcvanhat spanyol férfi ott úszik, ahol az izraeli nők Duolingo: Choices 1 Questions *'Is there a bag here?': Van itt táska? *'Do you know why?': Tudod miért? *'Can you see that girl by the cabs?': Látod azt a lányt a taxik mellett? *'Who knows why?': Ki tudja miért? Statements *'Yes, there are bags there': Igen, vannak ott táskák *'These women and men are teachers': Ezek a nők és férfiak tanárok *'This red apple is light': Ez a piros alma könnyű *'The bags are not outside': A táskák nincsenek kint *'These athletes are slow and weak': Ezek a sportolók lassúak és gyengék *'This umbrella is wet': Ez az esernyő nedves Statements with "nem ... hanem" * This city is not small, but big: Ez a város nem kicsi, hanem nagy * These doctors are not Egyptian, but Indian: Ezek az orvosok nem egyiptomiak, hanem indiaiak Clauses *'which is big and heavy': ami nagy és nehéz *'This woman': Ez a nő Statements with "az a, amelyik" or "azok a, amelyek" or "az a, aki" or "azok a, akik" clauses *'That book, which is beside the new tv, is long': Az a könyv hosszú, amelyik az új televízió mellett van *'Books that are famous are expensive': Azok a könyvek drágák, amelyek híresek., A könyvek, amelyek híresek, drágák. *'The athlete, who is swimming under the bridge, is young': Az a sportoló fiatal aki a híd alatt úszik *'Those bridges, which are between the hills, are big': Azok a hidak nagyok, amelyek a hegyek között vannak Duolingo: Inessive Case Questions *'Are there no rooms here?': Itt nincsenek szobák? *'What is the new program on television like?': Milyen az új műsor a televízióban? *'What is in the small bags?': Mi van a kicsi táskákban? *'Who is in the window?': Ki van az ablakban? *'Who works in the bank?': Kik dolgoznak a bankban? *'Are you in the school?': Az iskolában vagy? *'How many women and how many men are standing in the bus stop? How many women and men are standing at the stop?': Hány nő és hány férfi áll a megállóban? Statements *'There are no red apples in the shop': Az üzletben nincs piros alma *'Children are standing in the windows': Az ablakokban gyerekek állnak *'Éva is walking in a park, and Laszlo is swimming in the sea': Éva egy parkban sétál, László meg a tengerben úszik *'The famous Japanese clock is standing in a small building': A híres japán óra egy kicsi épületben áll *'There are no good programs on TV': Nincsenek jó műsorok a televízióban *'Many students are studying in the Hungarian schools': A magyar iskolákban sok diák tanul Statements, házban, házakban * Many people live in the new house: Az új házban sok ember lakik * There are many rooms in the new American houses: Az új amerikai házakban sok szoba van Statements, autóban, autókban, taxiban * The red apple is in the black car: A piros alma a fekete autóban van * There are 5 people in the car: Az autóban öt ember van * An Italian man is the driver in the taxi: A taxiban egy olasz férfi a sofőr Statements, városokban, városban * Many houses are in the large cities: A nagy városokban sok ház van * The Greek actresses are playing in the other city: A görög színésznők a másik városban játszanak Statements, numbers, amounts * Six kids, three women and two men are in the store: Az üzletben hat gyerek, három nő és két férfi van * 47 teachers are working in the American school: Negyvenhét tanár dolgozik az amerikai iskolában Statements, prepositions * Many children are running and playing between the trees in the parks: A parkokban a fák között sok gyerek fut és játszik * Many children are running and playing in the parks among the trees: A parkokban a fák között sok gyerek fut és játszik Statements, "nem ... hanem" * There are no small cars in the bag, but apples: A táskában nem kicsi autók vannak, hanem almák * Children do not work in the banks, but men and women: A bankokban nem gyerekek dolgoznak, hanem férfiak és nők Statements, "is" * There is also a television in the large room: A nagy szobában van televízió is * There are banks and shops in the large buildings too: A nagy épületekben bankok és üzletek is vannak Duolingo: Superessive Case Questions * Are Greek ships sailing on the river, or on the sea?: A folyón uszik a görög hajo, vagy a tengeren? Statements, short * There is a large square there: Ott van egy nagy tér Statements * There is a clock on the black building: A fekete épületen van egy óra * These squares are new and beautiful: Ezek a terek újak és szépek * Long trains are standing at the train station: A pályaudvaron hosszú vonatok állnak * The good children play in the squares, not in the streets or on the sidewalks: A jó gyerekek a tereken játszanak, nem az utcákon vagy a járdákon * This poor musician is making music and singing on the sidewalk: Ez a szegény zenész a járdán zenél és énekel * The girls and the boys are walking on the streets: A lányok és fiúk az utcákon sétálnak Statements, on water, tengeren, vízen * Small and big ships sail on the deep seas: A mély tengereken kicsi és nagy hajók úsznak * There are no houses on the sea: A tengeren nincsenek házak * The kindergarten teacher is walking on the water: Az óvónő a vízen sétál Statements, prepositions * The kindergarten teacher is running on the big square behind the children and shouting: Az óvónő a nagy téren a gyerekek mögött fut és kiabál * The students are playing in a square in front of the school: A diákok egy téren játszanak az iskola előtt * The judge is sitting on a chair behind a big table: A bíró egy nagy asztal mögött ül egy széken Statements, amounts * Many tourists are waiting at the train stations: A pályaudvarokon sok turista vár Statements with "nem ... hanem" * This beautiful young kindergarten teacher is not sitting on the bus, but on a tram: Ez a szép fiatal óvónő nem a buszon ül, hanem egy villamoson * That apple is not on the ground, but on the table: Nem a földön van az az alma, hanem az asztalon Statements with "az a, amelyik" or "azok a, amelyek" or "az a, aki" or "azok a, akik" clauses * Those who are young are standing on the bus: Azok állnak a buszon, akik fiatalok * That man, who lives beside the new hotel, is walking there on the street: Az a férfi sétál ott az utcán, aki az új szálloda mellett lakik Duolingo: Adessive Case Questions * Are there cold seas also at Australian cities?: Az ausztrál varosoknál is vannak hideg tengerek? * What is the doctor sitting at?: Minél ül az orvos? * What is the boy waiting by, the train or the tram?: Minél vár a fiú, a vonatnál vagy a villamosnál? Statements * The tourists are not standing by the cars, but by the buses: A turisták nem az autóknál állnak, hanem a buszoknál * The students are sitting and studying at the tables: A diákok az asztaloknál ülnek és tanulnak * We are resting by the Austrian mountains: Az osztrák hegyeknél pihenünk * Not by the bank, but by the restaurant: Nem a banknál , hanem az étteremnél * The airplane is flying by the mountain: A repülőgép a hegynél repül * The tourists are not standing by the cars, but the buses: A turisták nem az autóknál állnak, hanem a buszoknál * No, the Russian soldiers are not by the old city: Nem, az orosz katonák nem a régi városnál vannak * The children are sitting and eating by the table: A gyerekek az asztalnál ülnek és esznek * The Chinese children are not standing by the trains, but by the trams: Nem a vonatoknál állnak a kínai gyerekek, hanem a villamosoknál * There are no people by the bus: Nincsenek emberek a busznál * The famous Russian writer is sitting and writing by the tree: A híres orosz író a fánál ül és ír * Many good people are working by the short trees, too: Az alacsony fáknál is sok jó ember dolgozik Duolingo: Household Questions * Where are the doors and the windows?: Hol vannak az ajtók és az ablakok? * Are you taking a shower?: Zuhanyzol? * Where are you taking a shower?: Ti hol zuhanyoztok? * Are you down in the basement?: Lent vagy a pincében? * What is in the cabinet?: Mi van a szekrényben * 8 blankets?: Nyolc takaró? Statements, short * These pillows are heavy: Ezek a párnák nehezek * This is a beautiful, old door: Ez egy szép, régi ajtó * Knife, fork, spoon: Kés, villa, kanál * Those cabinets are very beautiful: Azok a szekrények nagyon szépek * These are very nice gardens: Ezek nagyon szép kertek * There are no kitchens here: Itt nincsenek konyhák Statements, inessive (-ban, -ben) * A person is in the refrigerator: Egy ember van a hűtőben * There are large tables in the dining rooms: Az ebédlőkben nagy asztalok vannak * The beautiful, red flower is in the bedroom, on the table: A szép, piros virág a hálószobában van, az asztalon * The oven is in the kitchen, next to the refrigerator ''': A sütő a konyhában van, a hűtő mellett * '''The small spoon is in the cup: A kicsi kanál a csészében van * The pillows are not on the bed, but on the ground: A párnák nem az ágyon vannak, hanem a földön * There are large tables are in the dining rooms: Az ebédlőkben nagy asztalok vannak * There are four apples in the fridge: A hűtőben négy alma van * It is not in the oven: Nem a sütőben van. * We are eating lunch in the dining room: Az ebédlőben ebédelünk * The combs are in the bedroom: A fésűk a hálószobában vannak * These pictures are in the bedrooms: Ezek a képek a hálószobákban vannak * I am in the bathroom, I am showering: A fürdőszobában vagyok, zuhanyzom * I am sitting and reading in the garden: A kertben ülök és olvasok * There is no cold water in the bathtub, but warm: Nem hideg víz van a kádban, hanem meleg * The new German computers are in the study: Az új német számítógépek a dolgozószobában vannak * The sofa is in the living room, next to the armchair: A kanapé a nappaliban van, a fotel mellett * The Japanese cooks are in the kitchen and they are cooking: A japán szakácsok a konyhában vannak és főznek Statements, supressive (-en, -on) * We are sitting on the sofa: A kanapén ülünk * The flowers are on the balcony: A virágok az erkélyen vannak * I am watching you in the photo: Nézlek a képen * I am sitting and resting in the armchair: A fotelben ülök és pihenek * Many big mirrors are on the wall: A falon sok nagy tükör van * These beautiful pictures are on the wall: Ezek a szép képek a falon vannak; Ezek a gyönyörű képek a falon vannak * It is on the compute'''r: A számítógépen van Statements, adessive (-nál, -nél) * '''I am standing and waiting by the gate: A kapunál állok és várok * The old table is by the wall: A régi asztal a falnál van Statements *'Those are not fridges either': Azok sem hűtők *'The dining room is next to the kitchen': Az ebédlő a konyha mellett van *'The bedroom is upstairs': A hálószoba fent van *'The big comb is next to the toothbrush': A nagy fésű a fogkefe mellett van *'There is a large garden behind the red house': A piros ház mögött nagy kert van *'The mirrors are between the windows': A tükrök az ablakok között vannak Duolingo: Clothing Questions *'Mi van a zsebben?': What is in the pocket? *'Is the earring here?': Itt van a fülbevaló? *'What kind of ring is this?': Milyen gyűrű ez? *'What are those watches on': Min vannak azok a karórák? *'Are those sweaters over there?': Azok pulóverek, amik ott vannak?, Azok ott pulóverek? *'Are we wearing caps?': Sapkában vagyunk? Statements *'This is an expensive necklace': Ez egy drága nyaklánc *'Those are not hats, but caps': Azok nem kalapok, hanem sapkák *'A nyakláncok az autóban vannak': The necklaces are in the car *'This is not a cap': Ez nem sapka *'This is a very beautiful scarf': Ez egy nagyon szép sál *'The red watch is not here, but there': A piros karóra nem itt van , hanem ott *'These earrings are small and beautiful': Ezek a fülbevalók kicsik és szépek *'The scarves are on the table': A sálak az asztalon vannak. *'The Indian child is also wearing a sweater': Az indiai gyereken pulóver is van *'The young Australian artists are walking by the sea in big hats': A fiatal ausztrál művésznők nagy kalapokban sétálnak a tengernél *'That's a sock and not a pocket': Az zokni, nem pedig zseb Duolingo: Colors Questions *'Are the new houses yellow too?': Az új házak is citromsárgák? *'What is orange?': Mi narancssárga? *'Which books are colorful?': Melyik könyvek színesek? *'Are white and black colors?': A fehér és a fekete színek? *'Which books are colorful?': Melyik könyvek színesek? Statements, short, clauses * Red, white, green: Piros, fehér, zöld * This color is ugly: Ez a szín csúnya *'Orange is a Dutch color': A narancssárga holland szín. Statements * Those are white and fast: Azok fehérek és gyorsak *'Zsuzsa is walking on the yellow bridge': Zsuzsa a citromsárga hídon sétál *'Purple and pink cars are not nice': A lila és rózsaszín autók nem szépek *'The purple and pink cars are not nice': A lila és rózsaszín autók nem szépek *'The blue seas are deep': A kék tengerek mélyek *'The Hungarian trams are not purple, but yellow': A magyar villamosok nem lilák, hanem sárgák *'Colorful ships are sailing on the shallow sea': Színes hajók úsznak a sekély tengeren Statements, "nem ... hanem" * Those apples are not red, but pink: Azok az almák nem pirosak, hanem rózsaszínűek Duolingo: Choices 2 Questions * Who is playing between these trees: Kik játszanak ezek között a fák között? * What is below that car?: Mi van az alatt az autó alatt? * Who is standing next to that big yellow car?: Ki áll a mellett a nagy sárga autó mellett? * Which river is the beautiful new hotel by?: Melyik folyónál áll a szép új szálloda? * Which buses are the French tourists on?: Melyik buszokon ülnek a francia turisták? * On which bed is there a pillow?: Melyik ágyon van párna? Statements *'That beautiful woman is not wearing anything': Azon a szép nőn nincs ruha *'The table under this lamp is dry': Ez alatt a lámpa alatt az asztal száraz *'Three teachers are walking by those students': Azok mellett a diákok mellett három tanár sétál *'The small blue car is moving between those big buses': A kicsi kék autó azok között a nagy buszok között halad *'There is no water in that buildings': Azokban az épületekben nincs víz *'Many cars are standing in front of this house': Ez előtt a ház előtt, sok autó áll *'The grass under those trees is not nice and green': Azok alatt a fák alatt nem szép zöld a fű. *'There is a tall fence around that garden': A körül a kert körül van egy magas kerítés *'Under this lamp the table is dry': Ez alatt a lámpa alatt az asztal száraz Statements, inessive (-ban, -ben) * Girls are sitting in this car, and boys in that one: Ebben az autóban lányok ülnek, abban meg fiúk Statements, supressive (-en, -on) * Hungarian and Russian children are playing on that square: Azon a téren magyar és orosz gyerekek játszanak * There are no birds in this dry tree: Ezen a száraz fán nincsenek madarak * Four boys are sleeping on this big brown bed: Ezen a nagy barna ágyon négy fiú alszik Statements, adessive (-nál, -nél) * Which river is the beautiful new hotel by? By which river is the beautiful new hotel?: Melyik folyónál áll a szép új szálloda? * I am also standing by this door: Én is ennél az ajtónál állok * We are eating lunch by this table, and you by that one: Mi ennél az asztalnál ebédelünk, ti meg annál Statements, "nem ... hanem" * The bank is not in this building, but that one: A bank nem ebben az épületben van, hanem abban. * We do not live in those rooms, but in these: Nem azokban a szobákban lakunk, hanem ezekben. * I am not studying beside that table, but this one: Nem a mellett az asztal mellett tanulok, hanem e mellett Statements with the "e" in the preposition * Six big bridges are above this river: E fölött a folyó fölött hat nagy híd van * There are many tall houses around this square: E tér körül sok magas ház áll Statements with "az a, amelyik" or "azok a, amelyek" or "az a, aki" or "azok a, akik" clauses * Those who live in this city are studying in those schools: Azok tanulnak azokban az iskolákban, akik ebben a városban laknak Duolingo: Ordinals Questions * Which number is that red car?: Hányadik az a piros autó? * Are you sitting in the 90th chair?: A kilencvenedik széken ülsz? *'Are you dancing in the 60th square?': A hatvanadik téren táncoltok? *'Is the 8th or the 9th black car nice?': A nyolcadik vagy a kilencedik fekete autó szép? *'Are you sitting on the 74th or the 77th chair?': A hetvennegyedik vagy a hetvenhetedik széken ülsz? A hetvennegyedik vagy a hetvenhetedik széken ültök? *'Are you the 79th?': Te vagy a hetvenkilencedik? *'Where is the 10th street?': Hol van a tizedik utca? *'Which actress is beautiful, the 31st or the 32nd?': Melyik színésznő szép, a harmincegyedik vagy a harminckettedik? *'On which floor does the Egyptian judge live?': Hányadik emeleten lakik az egyiptomi bíró? Statements, short * I am the 47th: Én vagyok a negyvenhatodik *'I am the 46th': A negyvenhatodik vagyok *'The 60th athlete is Belgiuan': A hatvanadik sportoló belga *'The 30th mountain is very tall': A harmincadik hegy nagyon magas *'The 20th athlete is not happy': A huszadik sportoló nem boldog *'The 4th worker is not working; he is feeling dizzy': A negyedik munkás nem dolgozik; szédül *'The 99th ship is not green': A kilencvenkilencedik hajó nem zöld *'This is the 6th bus stop': Ez a hatodik megálló *'The 11 Brazilian boys are the fourth': A tizenegy brazil fiú a negyedik *'The 80th man is not here either': A nyolcvanadik férfi sincs itt *'The 8th room is the bathroom': A nyolcadik szoba a mosdó Statements, inessive (-ban, -ben) * The train is standing at the 37th station: A vonat a harminchetedik megállóban áll; * This is not the 100th hospital in the city: Ez nem a századik kórház a városban * This is the 42nd station in the city: Ez a negyvenkettedik pályaudvar a városban * This is the 42nd railway station in the city: Ez a negyvenkettedik pályaudvar a városban * An old Spanish man lives in the 43rd house: Egy idős spanyol férfi lakik a negyvenharmadik házban * The famous Korean directors are in the 55th room and work: A híres koreai rendezők az ötvenötödik szobában vannak és dolgoznak * The 76th man swims in the narrow, shallow river too: A hetvenhatodik férfi is a keskeny, sekély folyóban úszik * The old English woman does lives in the 10th house: Az idős angol nő a tizedik házban lakik * This is the 2nd Turkish restaurant in the city: Ez a második török étterem a városban Statements, supressive (-en, -on) * The train is standing at the 37th station: A vonat a harminchetedik állomáson áll * The 70th bird is not flying, but sitting on the tree: A hetvenedik madár nem repül, hanem a fán ül * The Mongolian writer is sitting in the 50th chair: A mongol író az ötvenedik széken ül * We are traveling on the 66th bus: A hatvanhatodik buszon utazunk * There is no furniture on the 4th and 5th floors either: A negyedik és az ötödik emeleten sincsenek bútorok Statements, adessive (-nál, -nél) *'We are sitting at the 30th table': Mi a harmincadik asztalnál ülünk *'The 100th kindergarten teacher is walking in front of the school': A századik óvónő az iskola előtt sétál *'The bad German waiter works at the 98th restaurant': A rossz német pincér a kilencvennyolcadik étteremnél dolgozik *'The 95th postman walks and drinks by the houses': A kilencvenötödik postás a házaknál sétál és iszik Statements, but, rather, "nem ... hanem" * It isn't 6th, but rather 60th: Nem hatodik, hanem hatvanadik * The 58th armchair is here, and the 59th is there: Az ötvennyolcadik fotel itt van, az ötvenkilencedik pedig ott * The Hungarian athlete is 3rd, and the German is 5th: A magyar sportoló a harmadik, a német pedig az ötödik * The 80th Korean man is walking in the front, and the 90th in the back: A nyolcvanadik koreai férfi elöl sétál, a kilencvenedik pedig hátul * The 34th car is not black either, but grey: A harmincnegyedik autó sem fekete, hanem szürke * The 2nd apple is not green, but red: A második alma nem zöld, hanem piros Statements, preposition * Many orange cars are moving in front of the 53rd American bank: Az ötvenharmadik amerikai bank előtt sok narancssárga autó halad * This is the 8th bridge over the famous river: Ez a nyolcadik híd a híres folyó fölött * The sixth brown pajamas are in the cabinet too, among the coats: A hatodik barna pizsama is a szekrényben van, a kabátok között * The 100th kindergarten teacher is walking in front of the school: A századik óvónő az iskola előtt sétál Duolingo: Animals Questions *'Where do you arrive?': Hova érkeztek? *'Do you meow?': Te nyávogsz? *'Hova mászol?': Where do you climb? *'Is this insect hairy?': Ez a rovar szőrös? *'Where is the ant climbing?': Hol mászik a hangya? Statements *'A wolf is arriving': Egy farkas érkezik *'Many animals are in the zoo: lions, bears, and wolves': Az állatkertben sok állat van: oroszlánok, medvék, farkasok *'The small and young bear is not furry': A kicsi és fiatal medve nem szőrös *'This is a very beautiful kitty'!: Ez egy nagyon szép cica! *'A bug is crawling on the roof': Egy bogár mászik a tetőn *'The curious butterfly is flying above the sea': A kíváncsi pillangó a tenger fölött repül *'Small, black flies are crawling on the beautiful, new window': Kicsi, fekete legyek másznak a szép, új ablakon *'These frogs are not furry': Ezek a békák nem szőrösek *'82 bees fly over the grass': Nyolcvankét méh repül a fű fölött *'A fly is in the glass': Egy légy van a pohárban *'The frog jumps and jumps': A béka ugrik és ugrik *'The frog is a curious animal': A béka kíváncsi állat *'There are bees in the brown boots:' A barna bakancsban méhek vannak Double subtitled videos (dual Hungarian and English subtitles) Disney: Tangled, I See the Light https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-UJxye4tVGE Disney: The Little Mermaid: Part of Your World, reprise https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LTqlhgSXqew Category:Finno-Ugric Category:FSI difficulty level 4*